


the best mistake

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anniversary, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boyfriends, Cats, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Surprises, Tumblr: otpprompts, dallon forgets lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Brendon has a bit of a surprise for Dallon.





	the best mistake

**Author's Note:**

> that's right, it's another single-chapter fic!! i may need to write the entire ending of 'the color of roses' but that won't stop me from some basic fan service for my wattpad peeps :,)  
> i've been watching crime dramas (48 hrs if ur familiar w it) all evening and now im watching a show about kids in daner and now i feel the anxiety brewing!!! oh boy!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> this is based off of a post on otpprompts. you can find it [here.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/174335110296/imagine-your-otp-adopting-a-kitten-together-and)  
> 

"Dall?"

Dallon looked up from his daily cup of coffee at his boyfriend in the apartment doorway. There looked like there was a cardboard box behind him, and he looked kind of... anxious? Weird. "Brendon? Where have you been?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary, so I went out and got something for you." Well, he was surely fucked now. Dallon had completely forgotten about that. He tried to hide the shame accumulating in his mind and focused on his somewhat shaky boyfriend. What was it, one month, three months-

"It's our six-month, so I really, really wanted to get you something special." _Shit_. "I know you love cats, so I went to the PetSmart down the street and went to choose one."

Dallon got up and hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Bren, hon, that's so sweet of you! But please, tell me why you look so nervous."

Brendon shrugged. "Well, the thing is, they were all so cute, and I just couldn't choose one, so..."

"So?" Dallon was getting nervous.

"So... I may have adopted more than one." 

"Oh." It was something Brendon was likely to do, so Dallon wasn't surprised. Yet. "How many is... _more than one?_ "

Brendon looked at his feet and inaudibly mumbled something. 

"Bren, speak up, hun-"

"I got four, okay? They were all so cute and I just couldn't help myself!" 

Dallon couldn't help but laugh and give Brendon another hug. "Honey, really, it's fine! Thank you so much, Bren. Don't worry about me being mad. I could never be mad at you over something like that!" As if on cue, the kittens popped their heads out of the box, mewing curiously at their new surroundings, and Dallon suddenly understood why Brendon would cave under the pressure. "I love you so much, Bren."

"Love you too, Dall."


End file.
